The Day After Tomorrow
by Kazucchan
Summary: Days have passed by in a blur. Seasons change. It has been three long years. Everything ends tomorrow.
**The Day After Tomorrow**

"Nee, Shin-chan."

"Hm?"

"Could we stop by the _konbini_ for an ice popsicle?"

Midorima Shintarou raised an eyebrow at the request. "You haven't even eaten dinner yet," he commented.

Takao Kazunari increased his pace, just enough to have a two feet distance between himself and his friend. He looked back, eyes pleading. "But the air feels so sticky! What we really need right now is _Gari Gari Kun_! He can _save_ us!"

The greenette sighed at the pronoun used. "Since when did _Gari Gari Kun_ become a 'he'?"

"Shin-chan, stop asking questions and just say 'Yes' or 'No'."

Midorima and Takao entered a staring contest, even with Takao 's head in a painful position (he'd been walking with his head turned back, after all). After a few moments, the taller of the two grumpily said a _"Fine. Whatever."_ as he also increased his pace to walk side by side with Takao. The raven-haired boy grinned at him, and they proceeded to silently walk to the store.

Ever since Takao became captain of the basketball team, the duo stopped using the rickshaw. Takao jokingly complained that a team captain shouldn't be dragging along a rickshaw with him anymore, and added that his pride would be damaged if people learn that he sucked at rock-paper-scissors (or maybe Midorima was just too good). Surprisingly, Midorima listened to him and upon being teased, vehemently denied that he cared about Takao's reputation. _"Fool. It's just that we can't have you looking dumb while riding a rickshaw. It would destroy the team's reputation."_

With the store in view, Takao made a high-pitched noise and practically ran towards it, leaving Midorima behind, the latter rolling his eyes.

In the end, the shooting guard also decided to buy something, yanking a can of soda from the shelf (he had enough red bean soup for the day) and following Takao to the counter.

" _Thank you for your purchase!"_

* * *

Since there were still a few people lining up before Midorima, Takao told him that he'd wait at the bench under a street light just a few meters away from the store. The greenette found him at the exact place. He proceeded to walk slowly towards the point guard, but stopped still upon seeing his friend's clear eyes fixated on the sky.

The evening sky was beautiful. It was dotted with lots of stars; it's as if the stars decided that they would all show up in this one particular night. Midorima found himself staring, too, a little piece of him saying that he'd want to keep looking at that beautiful sight forever.

There's no such thing as forever, unfortunately.

Midorima's lips curled downwards, and he tried to shake the ill feeling away as he strode towards Takao. The raven-haired boy pat the space beside him and smiled, and Midorima wondered if the real reason Takao wanted to go with him to the store was _this._

He silently hoped that he was right.

"The stars are very pretty tonight," Takao said fondly, biting a small bit of his popsicle. Midorima just nodded.

"Now that I think about it… The evening sky is just like us."

Midorima stared at Takao for a few moments before asking what he meant.

"It's just…" Takao's voice trailed off as he gestured at the beauty above him. "The sky portrays us humans _exactly_. Things do not always go well for us. There are days when we face hardships, and there are days when things go smoothly. It's just like the sky, you know. There are days when the sky looks lonely too when only a few stars could be seen. Sometimes the sky has no stars _at all_. That's why it relieves and marvels us to see a sky full of stars. It's like conveying a message to us that "We all face hardships, but it'll all be worth it on the end, so just hang on and never give up!", and I like how that sounds!"

Midorima glanced at Takao with a slightly agape mouth before looking up at the sky once again.

"You're really perceptive today."

The smaller boy shrugged. "It's not like my eyes are the only things that are perceptive."

"But…"

Takao leaned to him closer. "Hm?"

"…I also like how that sounds. When you have done anything humanly possible to achieve your goals and solve problems, it really feels good when everything works out in the end," Midorima said quietly as if he didn't want to break the moment. He wouldn't want Takao to laugh his head off at how cheesy he sounded. Fortunately, Takao must have read the atmosphere and just nodded wordlessly.

And then there was silence.

They rarely run out of topics to talk about (thanks (?) to Takao), but the situation made it hard to utter a single word.

Midorima took his time to subtly look at Takao and take in his features. The boy's head hung low as if he was thinking something, his hair covering part of his eyes. His shoulders were slumped, and the spectacled boy felt his chest tighten. _He must be thinking the same thing as me_ , Midorima thought, looking away.

* * *

( _What would happen the day after tomorrow?)_

* * *

When Midorima was in first year of high school, he didn't care much about how the time flew by too fast. As long as he excelled in his studies and in basketball, he didn't have to worry about the future. He was confident in landing a job with high pay, and as long as he did everything humanly possible, the world would surely reward him.

His life plan was pretty much laid out already.

What Midorima hadn't anticipated was meeting _them_.

And _him._

He wasn't sure if he regrets that or not.

* * *

The empty soda can and the bare popsicle stick were disposed of properly, now laying in the trash can just beside the bench. Takao flexed his muscles, and Midorima did some stretching of his own as well. They've been sitting for a while now (for an hour or so, _unbelievably_ ) unmoving and wordlessly, and now it was time to go.

The silvery-blue eyed boy rose from his position on the bench, his bag slung over his shoulder. "You ready, Shin-chan?"

Midorima stood up immediately after his friend did. "Yes."

Takao's lips curled upwards. "Then. Let's go…"

However, as soon as he said that, the sky decided to betray them. Rain water sprinkled down on them and turned into a huge downpour that forced the two to run towards the _konbini for_ shelter. Neither of the two looked up to the sky once after they talked and didn't notice the mass of thick clouds that covered it, blocking the view of the stars.

"Like, how is that even possible? It was _completely_ starry awhile ago!" Takao blurted out in frustration, pulling an umbrella from the basket. They were inside the store again. Midorima had an umbrella in his bag, but Takao didn't have one. "Do I still have money?" He took out his wallet and breathed out a relieved sigh upon seeing a few bills. "Okay, good. But that's very rude! Making me buy an umbrella…"

After Takao made the purchase, they stepped out of the store, but didn't go out in the rain yet. The automatic door was still open behind them, sensing their presence. The cashier might get angry any second by now.

* * *

They didn't want to take another step.

 _And it wasn't because of the rain._

* * *

The two just stared at the pedestrian Midorima had to cross to reach his house. The walk was silent, and before they could muster the courage to say something, anything, they had to part ways there since Takao's house was farther.

"Shin-chan… I guess this is really goodbye," Takao said, a tinge of pain evident in his voice, his eyes boring into Midorima's.

Those words clearly held two meanings.

The lonely parting words gripped around Midorima's heart and refused to let go. The greenette's insides clenched and twisted painfully; the pressure in his chest weighed him down like the pressure you feel when you go so deep underwater. His mouth was open, but that's what all it did. It was just open.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

The spectacled boy's words chose to trap themselves in his throat.

* * *

The angry rain drowned everything enclosed by it: the sounds of cars passing by, even the splash of feet on the wet concrete.

But it failed in drowning the sound of their respective heartbeats that drummed loudly in panic and longing.

* * *

"Goodbye, Shin-chan. Go, cross now before a car passes by." Takao gave him a longing smile that made him feel even the other side of the crossing, Takao gave a small wave, and Midorima painfully watched him go.

Unspoken words remained hung in the air as Midorima slowly turned around, willing every last bit of him to move.

* * *

 _(It can't be helped. )_

* * *

He started walking.

* * *

Days pass by in a blur.

Seasons change.

It has been three long years.

 _('I wish we could've talked more.')_

* * *

 **Silver**

Takao Kazunari's strength seemed to have left him. He could barely raise his umbrella up, and his knees trembled and tempted to buckle. Even so, he continued to walk.

He smiled bitterly.

"Three years, huh?"

He had all those years.

He had a lot of chances.

The words he wanted to say the most could be said in a mere second, and he let all those millions of seconds, those millions of chances slip by

He was a coward.

* * *

 _(Everything ends tomorrow.)_

* * *

Takao finally let the sadness overcome him; he let the tears fall free.

He held them back for so long, after all.

* * *

 _"_ _Shin-chan, I love you."_

* * *

 **Green**

He didn't count on meeting _him._

Those all-knowing and sparkling eyes, that annoying grin, that sing-song voice… All of which have irritated him to no end…

He had come to love them.

He never wanted to part with them.

He, Midorima Shintarou, the person who was arrogant and didn't give a damn about others, was shown the beautiful things in the world by the person he held dear.

* * *

 _(Everything ends tomorrow.)_

* * *

"I really am a coward, aren't I?"

The rain will never give an answer.

* * *

 _"_ _Kazunari, I love you."_

* * *

In the end, they became just two of the many cowards that couldn't tell the other how they feel.

There were many things left unsaid. On that particular rainy night, neither of them turned back. They made their way forward, no matter how painful it felt...

... because they were not yet ready. And they realized that the same evening.

Three years have passed. Their high school life has reached its end. Starting the day after their graduation tomorrow, they will begin filling in the puzzle known as their futures. On their own.

Without each other.

Yes, they aren't ready.

They'll have to prove their worth first, and in few years' time, they'll come back, and meet each other again, saying "This is all for you. My life turned in this direction because of you."

They'll meet each other again, that's for sure.

* * *

The cherry blossoms fell gracefully, clothing the roads with a lovely pink. The breeze was gentle and sweet, like that of a mother cradling her newborn child.

Japan has experienced the gift of spring.

And then soon it'll be summer.

Then fall.

And then winter.

And before we know it, it'll be spring again.

The days may pass by in a blur,

And the seasons may change...

But the two hearts that swore to prove their worth for one another,

Will never be affected by time, or any change in the season.

Because someday, maybe again in the breath of spring, "I love you"'s will be exchanged.

This time loud and clear.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I suck at drama, sorry. *waves hand in apology***


End file.
